Wiki News/This week in movies, TV and music
Open next week: 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' (PG-13) Danny Gorden (Blake Brown), his girlfriend Rebecca Henry (Amy Tammie) and his best friend Alec Gutzwiller (Ben Linkin) goes on an important journey to find the three keys that has the power to destroy the Final Rush from taking over the world in order to defeat Catwoman's (Barbara Timer) souls. 'Skyline' (PG-13) An unusual presence descends on Los Angeles, piquing the curiosity of its people. But the strange lights of alien ships signal something more threatening and sinister. 'Morning Glory' (PG-13) Producer Becky Fuller (Rachel McAdams) tries to turn her career around by revitalizing a ratings-hungry morning show with perky personality Colleen Peck (Diane Keaton) and curmudgeonly anchor Mike Pomeroy (Harrison Ford). 'Unstoppable' (PG-13) Frank Barnes (Denzel Washington) and Will Colson (Chris Pine) race against time to stop a runaway, unmanned train that's in danger of wiping out a city with its load of combustibles and poison. HOT TIP Catch a performance of the off-Broadway comedy, "Jewtopia," new to the Erie Playhouse. Single men Chris and Adam team up to find the Jewish girls of their dreams. Tickets: $15.40-$23.90. Runs Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays at 7:30 p.m., and Sundays at 2 p.m. through Nov. 21. ON TELEVISION 'Moguls & Movie Stars: A History of Hollywood' Christopher Plummer narrates in the latest episode, the Birth of Hollywood, which is part of a seven-part series. Catch the episode on Monday, 8 p.m. on TCM. 'Conan' Conan O'Brien comes back to late night with his new talk show. First guests: Seth Rogen and Lea Michele. See it start on Monday, 11 p.m. on TBS. 'Bret Michaels: Life As I Know It' See back-to-back rerun episodes of the Poison frontman's latest TV series featuring his life as a father and rock star. In the first episode, Michaels goes on tour for the first time since his sudden brain hemorrhage. Tune in Tuesday, 8 p.m. on VH1. ON VIDEO On shelves Tuesday: - "Ramona & Beezus" (G) - "Sherlock: Season One" (Unrated) - "Doctor Who: The Complete Fifth Series" (Unrated) - "Grown Ups" (PG-13) - "Scott Pilgrim vs. The World" (PG-13) - "Charlie St. Cloud" (PG-13) - "Superman/Shazam: The Return of Black Adam" (PG-13) - "Californication: The Third Season" (Unrated) - "Lie to Me: Season Two" (Unrated) - "Metalocalypse: Season Three" (Unrated) - "Ice Blues: A Donald Strachey Mystery" ® - "Men of a Certain Age: The Complete First Season" (Unrated) IN MUSIC Due in stores Tuesday: - Susan Boyle, "The Gift" - Bon Jovi, "Bon Jovi Greatest Hits -- The Ultimate Collection" - Kid Cudi, "Man On the Moon 2: The Legend of Mr. Rager" - Reba McEntire, "All the Women I Am" - Alter Bridge, "AB III" - Various artists, "Now 36: That's What I Call Music" - Cee-Lo Green, "Lady Killer" - Blake Shelton, "Loaded: The Best of Blake Shelton" - Loretta Lynn & Friends, "Coal Miner's Daughter: A Tribute to Loretta Lynn" - Helloween, "7 Sinners" - Cradle of Filth, "Darkly Darkly Venus Aversa" - Murray Gold and Ben Foster, "Doctor Who: Series 4 -- The Specials" (soundtrack)